Seven Swords
by DisasterMaster445
Summary: In the aftermath of the Fourth Great Shinobi War, Suigetsu gets the chance to go back home to the Mist Village. He's finally going to be living out his dream of becoming a member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. However, he will have challenges. Most notably, Chojuro, who is very distrustful. Come join me as we see the Mist Village's dealings after the War. NO YAOI


**Seven Swords**

**By: DisasterMaster445**

**Decided awhile back that I would do a Seven Swordsmen of the Mist fic to contribute to when I'm not writing my other Naruto fic, What If?, my Adventure Time fic, Death of a Hero, and my first of a Pokemon trilogy called Pokemon: Best Wishes. (Small, SHAMELESS plug to get you guys to check my other stuff.) Takes place after the Fourth Ninja War, which means most of this is non-canon and conjecture. It will involve Suigetsu Hozuki and Chojuro, along with five OCs that I have already collected forming a new generation of the Seven Swordsmen.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Aftermath**

* * *

One-hundred and fifty years ago, the most powerful weapons ever seen in the Hidden Mist Village were formed. They were forged by one of the last smiths from the ancient Masamune Clan, a clan of extremely skilled smiths and metalworkers.

The Village wasn't even a village yet. It was just a small group of various clans that had lost their work in the mercenary battles taken over by the Senju and the Uchiha. Those clans came together, not long after Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha formed the Leaf Village. They formed what is now the Mist Village, and those clans became the very first shinobi of the Land of Water.

The swords took their time, picking shinobi of amazing caliber. The seven most powerful Mist shinobi of the generation. It wasn't extremely hard. With the Mist Village's tradition of Academy graduates killing each other, dubbing them the Village of the Bloody Mist, such shinobi were distinguished quickly.

However, due to the dangerous lives shinobi lead, these Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, as they were called, weren't around for long. Two more generations of the Swordsmen came and went before the Bloody Mist churned out seven new shinobi, more deadly, more powerful than any seven before.

Jinin Akebino, Kushimaru Kuriarare, Zabuza Momochi, Jinpachi Munashi, Ameyuri Ringo, and Fuguki Suikazan were those shinobi. Alas, even these ninja didn't last very long. Fuguki, wielder of the Samehada, was a traitor who was selling information about his Village to their enemies. He was swiftly killed by Kisame Hoshigaki, who then became a member of the Swordsmen.

He soon left the village after performing several unordered assassinations, leaving the Swordsmen at six members. With the Samehada outside the village, another member could not be found.

After that, Zabuza Momochi; the man who used the Kubikiribocho, took his leave after a failed attempt at assassinating the Third Mizukage, Yagura. Once again, the Swordsmen were down a member, with the Kubikiribocho outside the village.

Not much is known about what happened to the other five members, but eventually all the swords but one were outside of the village. It is assumed that four of them either left the village of their own volition, or were killed, and the swords taken. But one member stayed, and died, in the Hidden Mist Village.

Mangetsu Hozuki was the last member of that generation of Swordsmen to reside in the village. He died, however, and his sword Hiramekarei was passed down to Chojuro. Mangetsu had been entrusted with the scroll that would hold the seven swords. That scroll had been lost with his death. Luckily, the sword was recovered.

Not long after, Zabuza died due to injuries sustained in Wave Country. Three years later, his blade was taken from his grave by Suigetsu Hozuki, Mangetsu's brother. Just before the start of the Fourth Great Ninja War, Kisame died, and his sword chose a Jinchuriki as its new owner.

Which brings us to a few days ago. The strongest of the Seven Swordsmen had been revived by Kabuto Yakushi by way of the Edo Tensei. It was revealed that Kabuto had found the sealing scroll that held the blades, along with the blades themselves (Except Samehada and Hiramekarei).

Mangetsu summoned the swords, including the Kubikiribocho that was taken from Suigetsu. They proceeded to kill hundreds of Allied Shinobi with their powerful skills. It was only through the efforts of Kakashi Hatake and a few other notable shinobi that the seven were sealed, and the swords recovered by Mist-nin that were on scene. Those shinobi turned the scroll over to Mei Terumi, the Fourth Mizukage, and she in turn gave the scroll to her bodyguard, Chojuro.

Once more, the blades were in the possession of a member of the Swordsmen. Days later, Madara Uchiha's soul was sealed away by the combined efforts of Naruto Uzumaki, Killer Bee, Kakashi Hatake, Might Guy, and the Biju Kurama and Gyuki.

Kakashi was forced to deal the final blow on his childhood friend, Obito Uchiha, mirroring what seemed to be the fate of Naruto and his friend, another Uchiha named Sasuke. However, Sasuke escaped with the help of a reborn Orochimaru and the snake-man's partner, Kabuto. Suigetsu, along with the man called Bipolar Jugo, returned to the sight of the other shinobi.

* * *

The shinobi that knew who they were, were vying for their blood. Jugo was barely keeping his killer impulses in check, and Suigetsu knew he had to do something fast. Already, Chojuro was moving toward him, with the Hiramekarei activated. But the Mizukage stopped him.

"Wait, Chojuro, dear." The boy stopped in his tracks. "What do want me to do with them, lady Mizukage?" "Don't you recognize that one, Chojuro?" She pointed to the white-haired boy. Chojuro wiped sweat away from his goggles, looking hard at him.

"Is that Mangetsu's little brother?" He asked, incredulous. "I believe it is. So, you escaped from Orochimaru, did you?" Mei asked. Suigetsu's eyes flicked around, still looking for a way out. He couldn't find one.

"Yes." He said slowly. "Well? What is it you want from your life?" The question surprised him. "I thought you were gonna kill us." Mei smiled deviously. "I am, if your answer doesn't please me."

He glared at her. "I want to take my rightful place as leader of my generation of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. I trained with my brother, and it's my right." Mei smirked. "Well, I think Chojuro here might have something to say about that."

"I don't trust him, obviously. Until a few hours ago he was helping Sasuke Uchiha." It was Suigetsu's turn to smile. "Sasuke knew what I was after. I was only traveling with him until I could find all seven of the swords. After that, I was coming back to the Mist Village."

"Surely you don't think I'd have just let you come back? There'd be no trust." Mei said. "The Seven Swordsmen are the bodyguards of the Village, _and_ the Mizukage." "Well?" Suigetsu demanded. She cocked her head at him.

"You said if you didn't like my answer, I'd be dead. But here I am. What do you say; can I come back, or not? You seem to forget, I was kidnapped. I didn't leave the village of my own will. Orochimaru and Sasuke are still out there. All the villages need as many powerful shinobi as they can get." Mei thought it over.

"Very well. You can come back with us. But remember; any sign of treason, and I'll melt you to the ground." She winked. "No matter how handsome you are." Suigetsu raised an eyebrow. _"This chick is crazy."_ His eyes scanned the crowd again. They weren't happy about Mei taking him in. He saw a flash of red hair. It was Karin.

"Hey, Karin!" He yelled. She froze as every eye turned to her. She'd been trying to use the commotion as a way to escape. She should've known Suigetsu would ruin it. She turned slowly, as the crown recognized her as another one of Sasuke's teammates.

"Damn it, Suigetsu!" She moved through the crowd, which parted for her. "What do you want?!" Suigetsu looked to the ground. "Come with us, Karin." She looked extremely surprised, but managed to keep some composure.

"What?" Suigetsu _really_ didn't want to do this in front of a crowd, but his mouth had moved before his brain had. He looked to the side, into the sky, _anywhere_ but at her. "Sasuke doesn't love you. You'll just die if you chase after him. But with me…" He paused. "And Jugo, of course-" He was mortified, but she wasn't much better.

"Damn it, Karin, I guess what I'm trying to say is that you could have a better life in the Mist Village. With me. And Jugo." She was blushing furiously, but she smiled. "Thanks for the offer, moron." She didn't say 'moron' like she usually did. She was softer, and more kind. It made him hopeful.

"But love doesn't work like that. If you love someone, it doesn't matter if they love you back. You'll still do anything for them." She turned to walk away. Suigetsu looked back at the ground.

"What about you, Jugo? You're coming with me, right?" The taller man looked uneasy. "I can't. I have to find Sasuke. He's the only one who can keep me in check." He started to walk away too.

"I can't protect you if you walk away!" He shouted after them. Karin turned back to him. "Who said we needed you to protect us, idiot?!" Already the crowd was starting to close back up around them. They wouldn't survive.

Suigetsu wondered if there was anything he could do. But that would destroy the deal with the Mizukage. At first, he'd hated both of them. But over time, he realized just how much they'd impacted his life.

Karin was terrible to him, but he couldn't help getting feelings for her. It was a close quarters thing. It happened plenty of times. How else were inter-team relationships explained? As for Jugo, they'd tried to kill each other numerous times. But that wasn't the orange-haired man's fault. And when Sasuke abandoned them, and Karin was nowhere to be found, the man was Suigetsu's only friend.

"Isn't there something you could do?" He asked the Mizukage. "You _dare_ have the nerve to ask lady Mei for something after what she's already done?!" Chojuro exploded. "You should-" Mei placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, quieting him.

"I'm sorry, Suigetsu. If they choose to go after Sasuke, then they'll be killed. They should know as much, making such declarations in the midst of the Shinobi Alliance." Already, the fighting had begun. Jugo had lost control, and Kakashi Hatake had already stepped in. The tall man had a hole in his stomach, and was rapidly losing blood. Karin had completely disappeared.

"Get out the news to the rest of our shinobi." Mei told Chojuro. "It's time we make for the Hidden Mist." As Chojuro walked away, Mei motioned for Suigetsu to follow her. He bowed his head, eyes shut tightly, trying to block the sounds of Karin's screams.

* * *

"Naruto." Mei smiled at the blond boy. "You did well. You'll make a fine Hokage one day." He smiled back. Killer Bee was close by, ogling the Mizukage's body shamelessly. She turned to him, causing him to straighten up and fly right.

"And you, Octopus-guy. I appreciate you taking care of little Naru in the battle. _And_ for watching over the Samehada. Would you care to return it to the care of the Mist Village?" Killer Bee thought carefully.

"Well, I really don't like this fool." He pointed at Suigetsu. "Tried to kill me with his Mist Village ninja tool." _"Oh, god, he's rapping again."_ Suigetsu thought. "But for a sexy lady, I can make an exception." Mei smiled. "Maybe one day I can get an expression…of your gratitude. Yeah." He threw his arm up in the bulls horns. Suigetsu sweat dropped.

"_Did he _really_ just ask the Mizukage to give him sex for returning the Samehada?"_ But if Mei was offended, she didn't show it. "Maybe." She acknowledged, surprising the white-haired shinobi even more. Killer Bee gave a huge smile, pulling the Samehada from his back. Chojuro walked up then, followed by a group of the Mist shinobi. He pulled out the sealing scroll, and the Samehada immediately filled it's spot on the inside.

"You're leaving?" Naruto asked, confused. "What about the Alliance?" She shook her head sadly. "I'm sure the villages will be on good terms for awhile, but this Alliance won't last. It'll fall apart as we each go to our own villages. But the peace will last for a little while yet." She moved away, followed by the three hundred shinobi she had left.

* * *

**Ok. There's the first chapter of Seven Swords. I hope you like it, and I'll be updating soon. I don't really have a set plan on how I'm gonna write this, but I know it'll be a full length fic. Plus, with Sasuke, Orochimaru, and Kabuto still on the loose, there'll still be plenty of stuff for Suigetsu to do. By the way, from now on, unless the Swordsmen are on missions, this fic will take place almost entirely in the Mist Village. There won't be a whole lot of interaction with any main characters, which is what gives this fic charm, in my opinion. Next time, Chojuro and Suigetsu butt heads as they search the village for the first member of their new group. Can't wait to write, and I hope you can't wait to read. Also, if there's anything you aren't sure about, or anything you want to complain about, please review, and I'll address it in my author's note in the next chapter.**


End file.
